Unforgetable Memories
by cupcake96
Summary: Bella POV. Edward just left Bella in the woods. There she meets some new friends who soon become family. When everything starts getting back on track for Bella someone or should I say a coven come and take it right back from her. Will Bella find new love?
1. New Visitors

**Unforgetable Memories**

**Chapter 1: New Visitors**

I woke up screaming again. I could hear Brooke sighing from the couch from down stairs. I have been doing this a lot lately. It started whenever he left. Thats how I refered to him now. Edward. Edward Cullen. The love of my life who just up and left. Taking his family with him. What he didn't relize was that he took me with him too. My friends don't even try to confort me even more because they relize it's useless. I spend my day looking out my window at the world flashing by. Only getting up to eat. I listen to my Ipod sometimes but every song makes me think of him and every time I turn the damn thing on the song Waking Up To Love by Shanna Crooks plays.

I wish I was waking up to love just like it was before he left. I would wake up to feel cold arms wrapped around me and gold eyes starring at me. My love. The one who didn't want me. The one who said I was only a distraction. The one who left me there in the woods to only be found five hours later crying my eyes out. What he didn't know was who had found me and where I went after that.

I remember that day perfectly. I looked up only to be looking into eyes of the golden brown that I fell in love with. There were six pairs of them. I couldn't stop starring and as my eyes focused on their bodies I spat out, "What do you vampires want?"

They looked at me shocked and confused. The leader I supposed stepped up. She was very pretty just like all the other female vampires I knew were. She had long brown hair. Those golden eyes. A perfect body that teenage girls would kill for. She looked 17 or 18. She said, " You know what we are?" The other vampires starred at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes I know what you are. Normal people don't travel in groups who have the exact same eye color. But from what I know that means you feed on animal blood and not on human so that makes me feel a little better. And I would have heard people coming because the ground is covered in leaves and twigs that will make a loud sound if you step on them."

The group looked at me. I mean they just stared at me in bewilderment. The leader sat down with me on a log. She said, "My name is Brooke. This is my coven. My mate Jason. Andrew. His mate, Olivia. Hannah. Her mate, Peter. I have the power of Medicine. Jason has the power of strengh. Andrew has the power to make people go completly emotionless. Olivia has the power to make anyone really happy or someone really sad or mad. Hannah can read minds. Peter has telekinsis. And you are?"

"My name is Bella. Im so sorry you have to see me like this and you dont have to worry, you're secret will always be safe with me. I have known my fair share of vampires."

Hannah asked, "Bella, Why cant I read you mind?"

"Its because I have some sort of shield around my brain. Another vampire, he could read minds also. He could never read my mind. It was really frustrating." It hurt so much to say that. This vampires remind me so much of the Cullens that it was scary. Brooke compared to Carlisle. Jason compared to Emmet. Hannah compared to him. Olivia and Andrew compared to Jasper. I let out some more tears.

Brooke held me hand,"Bella we didnt mean to upset you can you tell us what happened, maybe we can help."

"The only way you can help me is to change me. But you probably wouldn't do that." I looked up to find Brooke with her coven discussing something. I laid my head in my hands feeling like a complete fool. These vampires probably thought I was physco and a big cry baby. The next thing that happened was that I felt a cold finger tap me on the shoulder. I looked up at Brooke.

"We have discussed it and we have made a decision but you need to come with us. We parked a car on the side of the road just up here."


	2. Explamation Time

I followed Brooke and everyone to a black SUV that sat seven. I sat in the middle while Hannah and Peter sat in the back. We drove for what seemed like 5 minutes but I forgot a vampire was driving so it was probably 30-35 minutes away. We sat in silence the whole way there. We turned into a long driveway that was lined of oaks. We pulled up to a big white house. It had a wrap around porch on the second floor it also had had blue shutters, and it beside a little stream that flowed into a orchid of apple, peach, and pear trees. It was beautiful.

Olivia saw me starring. "Its beautiful isnt it. I always wanted a house like this when I was little."

"Olivia, if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Well, im 17. Andrew 18. Hannah 17 also. Peter 18. Jason 19. Brooke 18. How old are you?"

"Umm... im 18." We were silent for a while and then she broke the silence.

"Bella, why were you crying all alone in the middle of the woods?"

"I think that I should tell everybody at one time because I don't think I could handle it if I told it more then once." We turned to go inside. I couldnt wait to see what the inside looked like. Probably beautiful just like the outside.

We found everyone in the sitting room on the 1st floor. There were 3 floors in all. And I was right about what it looked like. It had a solid white couch. A 47" plasma. A bookshelf with a few books in it. As everyone turned to look at us I went to sent on the big white ottoman in the middle of the room, it was time they learned what I was crying so much about and it was a really long story.

I had told about the Cullens. I told them how I fell in love with Ed-- him and how we had made love and how the next day he had took to the woods and told me that he didn't want me and how he didn't love me and how I was only a distraction. I hated him but that I was still in love with him. I said that I was trying to follow him when I tripped over a tree root and fell. How I just layed there crying when they found me 5 hours later.

They just sat there. Deep in thought. Andrew looked like he was going to rip someone head off. I didnt know him but I knew we were going up to be great friends, He finally let it out, "Bella, I know I dont know you but NO ONE deserves that. I mean the guy sleeps with you and takes off the next day. I couldn't even imagine doing that to Olivia. If he loved you like he told you he did then that would have been the most HARDEST thing he could have done."

I nodded my head listening but not really hearing anything because I had tears running down my face. Everyone slapped Andrew in the back of the head while Olivia tried to make Andrew happy but was hardly working. He smiled at her saying he was okay.

Brooke spoke up first, "Bella, We talked and we would love for you to join our family. If you don't mind being the 7th wheel."

I smiled. I couldn't believe they would change me. "Yes! Yes, I would love that!" I felt like I was talking gibberish but they understood because they all smiled and it looked like if they could cry they would have been.

Tomorrow I would start the transformation. Now, though I was hungary and very tired. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Newest Member to the family

My room was next to a spare bedroom and arcoss the hall from the library. This house was amazing. It had 12 rooms. A workout room, art room, music room, Olivia's and Andrew's room, Hannah and Peter's Room, Brooke and Jason's room, my room, 2 spare rooms, the library, and a game room. Every room detailing its purpose. I loved the art room the best though. I knew I was going to like it here.

The next day I woke up feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was disgusting. Then I had the weirdest craving for eggs. Even after I ate a cartin of eggs I would still want more. This is the weirdest day ever! Brooke said she didn't want to change me until she knew what was wrong with me. She went to the hospital she worked at and "borrowed" an ultra sound machine and a hospital bed. I told her not to do that but she insisted. Anyway she was going over my stomach when a noise came on the monitor. Thump thump thump. I looked at Brooke. She was looking at the screen in awe.

"Whats that?"

"Its a heartbeat."

I looked at her like she was crazy. She was crazy. Right? There was no way that a heartbeat was coming from my stomach. Not unless I was pregnant. But I couldnt be pregnant. I only had sex ONE time. I looked at the monitor. There it was. A baby. Well something that looked like a baby. I was carrying another person inside me. If only he was here. It was his baby too after all. NO. No, he cant know about her. I wont allow it.

"Bella?"

" Huh? Oh Yeah Brooke, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to tell everyone or that I should."

"They probably all ready know but yeah sure you could tell them."

"YEAH!" And in a flash she was gone. The next thing I knew I heard three girls screaming from downstairs. Olivia was the first one in the little hospital room.

"OMG!!! You are having a baby!! Bella, that baby is going to be the most spoiled child ever in the history of the world!!!"

I just layed there laughing and smiling. I could hear the guys down below yelling, "YEAH! we're going to be big bros!!" I got off the bed and put my clothes on.

Once I got to the bottom step Jason had me in his arms swinging me in his arms. Brooke saw my face and laughed. "Jason put her down she looks like shes going to puke." She was right. Once he set me down I went straight to the bathroom. When I came out I still have my cravings for eggs. So, I went to the kitchen and fixed another carton of scrambled eggs got the pancake syrup out and set down and ate and ate. Brooke came in and sat down next down to me.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."


	4. OMG!

"What is it Brooke?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to find him and tell him about the baby?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to or not."

I smiled at you to tell her I wasn't mad at her anymore. She was up and out the door before I could blink. I turned back to the monitor. I yelled down at Brooke to come back up there. When she came back I asked her, "When can I know the sex?"

"Umm...well I could tell you now if you want me to."

"That sounds great!" She put that cold gel on me and moved over the baby.

"Well, it looks like Isabella Swan you are going to have....a girl!"

I was having a baby girl and I knew the perfect name for her. Renesme Carlie Swan. I was not letting her last name be Cullen. That was to much. I still couldn't believe it. Then I heard another scream of three girls from the floor below. Just as before, Olivia was in the room first and pulled me into a huge hug.

"A GIRL! You are a little baby girl! What are you naming her?"

"Renesme Carlie Swan. Do you like it?"

"That so pretty! How did you come up with it?"

"Well its my mom's name and his mom's name and charlie's name and his dad's name put together."

"Aww...that's so sweet! Let's pick out paint colors!"

Before I could answer I was being pulled off the bed to the car. When we stopped where we were going I relized it was a Home Depot. When we got inside almost no one was here which was surprising. We went straight to the paint aisle and saw thousands of paint colors. Olivia went straight to the pinks. There were so many options. There was dark pink, hot pink, and rose pink. We decided on a dark pink with white polka-dots. Tomorrow we will paint. It will perfect. In 9 months I will have a bundle of joy cuddled up against my chest.

**4 Months Later**

Today was my four month check up with Dr. Brooke. Brooke is my doctor because what if something happened and I needed to changed. No human doctor could save me. So here I was laying on this uncomfortable hospital bed when all of a sudden I hear Brooke go, "OH!"

"What's the matter?"

"Um....Bella I don't know why but you're 3 centimeters dialated."

I looked down at her. Was she being serious or playing some sick joke on me. She looked back and I could tell that she was dead serious. I started hypoventalating. I was having a baby right now. I'm 5 months from my due date. How? That is what I asked her, "How?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she's half vampire. I think that her vampire genes grow faster and are probably going to be more dominant. I also think that she will look and think a whole lot more then what she really is. Like when she's 3 she might look and think like a 13 year old. Its really weird!"

"Oh my god! I'm going to have to deal with a vampire baby!"

"Well, Bella I am going to change you after all of this but for right now I need to see how far a long you are."

I put my legs back up in the little feet thing. Then, I heard Brooke tell me to PUSH!!! So, I did, again, again, and again until I heard a loud baby cry fill the room. I sighed. When I opened my eyes I saw my new baby girl. Renesme Carlie Swan. All Brown eyed, bronze hair, and a heart beat that was a little slower than mine. I finally had my little baby girl in my arms at last.


	5. Beginning to a New Life

Brooke came in a few minutes later. She sat on the end of my bed and i knew something was bothering her. "Brooke, What's a matter? You look worried."

She sighed. "Bella,I think that this baby is going to more vampire than human. Therefore, we need to feed her blood instead of human food. There is one other thing. Um, Renesme won't grow at the normal rate she will grow faster and her brain will develop faster then what her age is normally."

What did she just say? My baby will be growing faster. "How much faster Brooke?"

"Well, it's hard to say. My best guess is that when she's 8 she'll look 16 and have the brains for a 16 year old."

I looked at her and then looked at my beautiful baby girl. She was wide awake. She reached her little hand towards my face and when she touched it something magical happened. She let me into her mind and showed the memories she had. I gasped.

"Bella! What's wrong?!"

"She..she...her power. She has a power! "

"What? What is it?"

"She can show me what's in her mind. Show me her thoughts and replay memories!" Oh my god. My baby had a power. I wonder if I'll have a power? That reminds me. "Brooke, when are you going to change me."

"We'll I've been thinking." Sure, been doing that a lot I thought. " And, I think maybe next week. Because, once you've been change you'll gp though a blood lust stage and remember Ness is half human."

Wait. Did she just call my baby, Ness. Well, atleast it's not Nessie. Blach. If anybody called my baby after the lockness monster. Then, they will never call her that again when I get changed. Byt, Ness. Actually now that I think about it, it doesn't sound to bad and when she's older she probably doesn't want people calling her by her full name. Which I will agree is pretty long.

"Oh, okay. Well, I don't want to hurt Ness. So, yah I guess that makes since."

Brooke left holding Renesme saying I need to rest. That brings us back to today. This was the first night when the whole screeming-at-night-because-of-him started. I knew that I wouldn't go back to sleep so, I went downstairs to where Brooke was holding my baby girl. Now, that I look at her she reminds me of him. She has his bronze, penny colored hair. My big brown eyes. and I hoped when she is older she'll have that lop-sided grin that I love so mcuh. Today, is the start of a new life, and let me say that I know I'm going to love it here.


	6. I'm So Excited

**Sorry guys for the delay....It wouldn't let me post! I was sooo mad! I was like, "They are going to go all internet mop on my butt." Just a heads up. I made a few changes to the plot but its way in they future... well kinda in the future. But anyways... I hope you like it...I read some stories with this plot and fell completely in love with them! If you don't like it when Edward and Bella get together then I suggest you not to read any further but PLEASE do!! This is my first fanfic and I would love your opinion!**

**I Don't own Twilight Characters but I do own new characters and this plot! C=  
**

**~Meghan~  
**  
one month later

I will never forget those 5 days of burning pain and darkness. I would have thought I was dying if I didn't know Brooke bit me. Normally, it would have tooken 3 days but, NO! I had to be all special and serve 5 miserable days. Brooke said we will learn over time why it took longer with me. I already figured it out. It took longer for me because I have more then one power. I told you, I had to be the one and only special vampire EVER! I HATE it. Nobody looks at me the same. Just because I have more powers then you doesn't mean I'm going to use them against you. Well, my powers are my mind shield, I can freeze stuff (even time!), I can see the future (yipee...I can't even control the freaking thing), I can read minds (SHOCKER!), and I can heal people! I already know why I was chosen to have this gifts. Mind shield,but only because I already had that. Freezing stuff, don't know why I have that one but I have this feeling I'm going to need this power very soon. Future seeing, when he left I already knew it was going to happen...he didn't act the same, didn't talk to me the same, and when he did look at me his eyes held sorrow and sadness, so I figured that was why. Reading minds, same as the future one. Healing people, I think its because even when I wasn't in my happiest moods I could still make other people be happy and "heal the wounds."

Ness has grown a bunch too! I'm so surprised by it. She looks like a 1 year old. She has bronze hair just like Edward, my brown eyes I had as a human, and she also inherited that crooked grin her father had. She started talking and walking. If I go in her room while she's sleeping I can watch her dreams with 's my little princess. She's spoiled rotten with her aunts and the only human food she likes is chocolate and eggs. Chocolate because it was the BEST damn thing EVER!! And eggs because when I was pregnant I would eat those more then anything. She looks more and more like Edward every day. Yah yah yah I finally started saying his name without crying. I figured he was off somewhere happy with his family so, I should be happy here with my new family and my new life.

We are currently living in a small town in Georgia. Not staying here long but I feel that there's something for us here-waiting. In this small town of Auburn, I found this little lake and I come here to think and search for other vampires. That's what I'm doing this very second, scanning to see if any new vampires are here or passing though. One mind slipped though and it belongs to who else. Aro Volturri. One of the advantages of mind reading that no one else has- I can put thoughts into another mind if I concentrate hard enough. Here it goes.

_Hello Aro. Bella Swan here. Just think your reply._

Ah, Bella dear we were just coming to see you.

_So I've noticed. Not to be rude but what is the reasoning behind this unexpected visit?_

We received some information that there was a newborn child here and decieded to check it out. I noticed that your coven was resigning here. 

_Aro. That newborn child is MY child. I had her when I was human. She is a hybrid. Half and half if you will._

Is that so? That is very interesting. I would love to find out more information behind that. But never the less she is a possible problem that needs to be dwelt with. I'm am so sorry Bella.

_Please Aro! We have something that I know you will never give up. And Ness never had human blood before and also can eat human food._

What is that you know I would never give up dear?

_We both have powers. Renesme's is the opposite of yours. She can show you her memories and thoughts. I have 5 powers. I have a mind shield, I can freeze stuff (and yes even time), I can see the future, I can read minds, and I can heal. Please Aro just don't hurt my daughter or my family. _

*GASP* You have 5 powers! And your daughter has one also. Bella dear I will not harm your family or your daughter just tell... how do you feel about joining the guard? And since your daughter is half human everyone will change their diets to the "vegetarian" lifestyle? And to make it even more official I would love for you to become my daughter! Which will make Ness my grandchild and NOBODY messes with my family and gets away with it. So what to you say my child will you join me?

Aro sure knew how to push my buttons. It's like he knows what I can refuse and what I can't. I mean what's going on with becoming his daughter bit?! Then again it does secure Ness's future and safety.

_Aro, I will join alongside with you as will my daughter. BUT if one thing goes wrong with this situation or if someone takes a snap at Ness I WILL kill that person and leave. Do we have an agreement?_

! Yes my dear I would love for you to come to the castle! And I completely understand with the leaving and killing part. I would do it myself if necessary!! I'm so excited to tell everyone! I persume you want to meet some where? Just tell me when and where.

_Meet us at the Elder Lake at midnight. I won't be able to bring any thing with me I'm afraid so I'll have to go shopping in Volturra._

That's quite alright dear! We've been here a long time we have billions saved up so there's enough money to go around especially for my daughter and granddaughter! See you at midnight!

After that he went on to singing I'm So Excited. Now, I have to make an excuse to take Ness out at midnight. I think I have an idea too!


	7. My Goodbye Note

**Hayy Guys! Sorry for the delay but I was getting yelled at for this and that and then chores and then HOMEWORK!!! So, I will try and update as soon as I can. And check out my new story Drama, Boys, and Chocolate Iced Doughnuts! I like it and I got some good ideas to where I should take it and it IS a twilight fanfic. Yeppers! So, please read and review!! It will mean a lot!!! Love ya'll!!!!**

**~Meghan~**

I went home to an empty house. The only person here was Ness. I climbed up the stairs to my room. I could only have a carry on and a purse. I'll go shopping in Italy. I put my favorite books, iPod, CDs, and some pictures. The next thing I packed was Renesme's bag; cherrios, milk, and some toys annd books for the plane trip.

Now the last thing to do before I hit the road; write a note.

_Dear Gang,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this and taking Renesme with me. If you understood the reason behind it I'm sure of it ya'll will understand. Don't come looking for us. We'll come home in our own time. It my be a while but, I give you my world I'll come back. :)_

_Love Your Sister and Niece,_

_Bella and Renesme _

I cried as I picked up the carry ons and Ness to set out to the lake. I was leaving my car here so they wouldn't know where I was and try to follow. I didn't know how they were going to take... wait yah I do know how they were going to take it because I'm a freaking pyschic! Sometimes I HATE my powers. Like, how they're the reason why I was in the situation. I ran as I fast and hard as I could not even daring to look back afraid that I will change my mind and forget the deal between me and Aro. I'm doing these for my family, for Ness, and most of all I'm doing it to keep everyone I love safe, including the Cullens. They may have left me, but once I tried to read Alice's mind, it worked. I saw her blaming Edward and memories when he told everyone it was for my safety and how alice tried to tell them she saw that I was in no danger. Edward shot down the idea with they wouldn't be in this situation if she saw Jasper attacking me. That was harsh and he didn't have one emotion except anger on his face.

I hate seeing him like that. I want to remeber him with that crooked grin. The grin my daughter-our daughter- inherited. The one I feel in love with. The one that haunts me everyday. Oh, how I wish I can see that grin again. But, that's never gonna happen. He was somewhere having fun with his family and maybe a girlfriend. While I'm here saving his family and mine by going into my own personal hell-hole. Well... maybe it won't be that bad... hopefully.


End file.
